


Fangs

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [68]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Confessions, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Olivia tells Roxy the truth.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Day fifteen was "vampire." Assume if its Kingsman and vampires from me, it's all the same universe.

“So…your adopted father is a vampire.”

Olivia nodded. “Yes, he is.”

“Harry is a vampire. Not Merlin.”

“Right.”

Roxy went silent for a long moment, and Olivia waited.

“He’s really a vampire? Sleeps in a coffin, drinks blood, can-hypnotise-people-at-will vampire?”

“No to the coffin, yes to the blood, and technically he can hypnotise people but he doesn’t like doing it.” Olivia shrugged. “There’s a lot of bases in the lore, but most of it isn’t exactly true. There’s caveats and things.”

Roxy stared at her. “You’re really not joking.”

“I’m really not.”

Another moment of silence, and then Roxy asked, “So why are you telling me this?”

“Because we’ve been dating for a while now, and Merlin and Harry want to have you over for dinner. Sort of a meet-the-parents deal. I told them it wasn’t necessary because you already know them-“

“Clearly not very well.”

Olivia hesitated. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For telling you.”

Roxy’s expression shifted to guilt. “Hey, no. I’m glad you told me. It’s…it wasn’t what I was expecting, but it’s nice to know you trust me.” She took Olivia’s hands. “I’d really like to have dinner with your family.”

Olivia perked up. “Really?”

“As long as I’m not the main course,” Roxy teased.

“Of course not,” Olivia deadpanned. “You’d be dessert.” She managed to hold it for a few seconds before she giggled, and Roxy laughed too.

“God,” she said, “now I’m nervous. Seeing Merlin outside of work is scary enough, but Harry…he’s got to have hundreds of years of table manners under his belt. I can’t compete with that!”

“You’ll be fine.” Olivia wrapped her arms around Roxy’s waist. “They already like you. This is just a formality.” She rested her forehead against Roxy’s.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“I probably should be,” Roxy admitted. “But I’m not.” She grinned. “Though, this might put a damper on sexy vampire roleplay.”

Olivia raised her eyebrows. “There’s going to be sexy vampire roleplay?”

“Well, there _was_. Now that I know your dad is one, though…”

“Oh, no,” Olivia said quickly. “I’m still very interested in sexy vampire roleplay. Very interested.”

“Mmm,” Roxy purred, nuzzling in to press a trail of kisses from Olivia’s ear down her neck. “You want me to pretend to drink your blood, baby?”

“Uh…” Olivia’s knees were already going weak. Without Roxy’s hands on her, she definitely would have fallen over by now.

“When is this dinner again?”

“We have a few hours.”

“In that case…” Roxy pulled back from nibbling at Olivia’s pulse point to wiggle her eyebrows, “Let me take you to my lair.”

Olivia yelped and threw her arms around Roxy’s neck as she was scooped up bridal style, but she couldn’t stop herself from giggling as her girlfriend carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
